


【锤基】复仇 蜂鸟特工au魔改

by 18226794860



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【锤基】复仇 蜂鸟特工au魔改

第一章  
无月的夜晚里，没有火焰的天空下，洛基半躺在运载药物之后被废弃的铁箱子，用唯一的毛毯里把自己裹得死紧，他同时也抱住伊莎贝尔，那个女人对他一笑，琥珀一般的眼睛在黑夜里闪着温暖的光。  
他们两个都没有说话，洛基咬紧了口中的可卡因，并不稳固的白色胶囊包装——很廉价，但是对于他们在地下的人来说照样很昂贵，他们两个准备在这种致幻剂的作用下睡一觉，天气这么冷，可能明天早上他们醒来时发现对方已经死了，更可能他们会一起死。  
正在这时，他们听到几声令人心胆俱裂的敲击金属的声音，和他们在一条街道上的流浪汉通通都被这声音敲了起来。  
“你们这群懒狗，快交钱！快交钱！”  
有人把铁箱子踢翻了，他们费了很大的劲才把顶盖上，现在这铁皮壳子哐哐当当的倒到十几步远的地方，洛基从箱子里滚出来，伊莎贝尔倒在地上，压着他的背，紧张的浑身颤抖：“别，洛基，你别再反抗他们了，他们要什么给什么。”  
一个矮小精瘦的男人走了上来，他身后跟着的是一个高大的，浑身肌肉的白人，在地面上投下一大排漆黑的阴影。  
那高大的男人像是提一只鸡仔一样把洛基提了起来，反手就抽了他一巴掌，伊莎贝尔扑过来抓住那个男人的手：“不，我们可以把我们的药都给你们，别再打他了。”  
洛基愤怒的扑腾两下，那个精瘦的男人走上来，笑嘻嘻的拿着之前敲击铁箱子的管道，他摸着伊莎贝尔并不怎么保暖的羽绒服，把冰凉的手指伸到她的脖子里。  
“把你的药喂给我。”男人的眼睛里露出一种老鼠一般的光，伊莎贝尔比他更高一些，此时她讨好的低下头，张开红唇，露出一排白皙的牙齿，牙齿间叼着那颗洁白的胶囊，看起来就像献祭的羔羊。  
洛基感觉到愤怒裹挟着他已经冰凉的血液一股脑的冲到他的心脏里，他重重地往那个拎着他的白人胯下踢了一脚，然后用牙在那家伙的胳膊上撕下了一块肉。  
“伊莎贝尔，快跑！快跑！”他的唇齿间带着血，伊莎贝尔惊恐的尖叫了两声，像是一只斑羚一样迈着两条长腿迅速穿过昏暗的街头巷口，洛基还没来得及迈出他的第一步，那个惨叫的白人已经反应了过来，侏儒一样的男人也飞奔过来，一钢管敲在他的肩膀上。  
洛基不知道该不该庆幸这一下没砸中他的脑袋，把他砸得当场脑浆迸裂。他觉得自己的肩胛骨已经被砸的下陷下去，随即那个白人重重一拳打在他的小腹上，现在惨叫的人变成了洛基，他痛的蜷缩起来，像个球一样滚到排水管道口。  
两个男人又骂骂咧咧的堵了上来，他们每踢一脚，每打一拳都像是要当场打死这个瘦削的流浪汉，洛基疼得分不清自己受了多重的伤，他完全是凭着求生的本能蹭到那个男人脚边，用尽全力冲出去。  
他的小腿疼的痉挛，身后还有紧紧追着他准备把他打死的彪形大汉，他跑的眼前发昏，每次呼吸都感觉要把自己的肺吸出来，口腔里甚至涌起一股腥甜的血沫，他冲出了贫民窟，手忙脚乱地踹开了一扇门，冲上楼梯的时候才发现他进了别人的家。  
这个时候他已经没有任何力气再跑动了，他趴在二楼的地板上，那个白人已经追了上来，洛基用尽最后的力气爬过去打开了落地灯，然后大气不出的听着楼下的脚步。  
那个凶悍的男人怔住了，一盏明亮的灯彻底分开了黑白两道世界，追上来的家伙像一只蜈蚣一样，犹豫徘徊，但始终不敢走进明亮的光圈里，最后他蹑手蹑脚的走了，连头都不敢回。  
洛基喘着粗气倒在地面上。  
他这才发现自己浑身都疼的像是粉碎性骨折，他深吸一口气，坐起来，打开大型的吊灯，观察这间房子。  
“有人吗？”洛基试探性的喊了出来，除了让自己的伤口更疼以外，没人回答他。  
房间里挂着一些壁画，洛基走近了看，发现清一色的全是男人的裸体，样子古怪夸张，肌肉分明，细腰白臀，很好，他现在知道了一个信息——房子的主人是个男同性恋。  
洛基这个时候已经疼得无法思考了，他拖拉着脚步，走下楼梯，关上了电子锁，这一家粗心的富翁竟然没有带上门，随后，他用手按了按自己的胸腔和腹腔，多年的求生经验让他意识到自己已经断了两根肋骨。  
他不想管这个了，狗日的生活，他随便找了一张床倒上去。  
第二天被疼醒的时候，洛基饿的发慌，他拖着重伤未愈的身体在房间里翻来找去，三分钟之后，他觉得自己依然在梦中。  
他从冰箱里翻出了几公斤的冰鲜牛肉和切的整整齐齐的培根，冰箱的旁边有一个木制的大箱子，打开后是满满三层的军用罐头：土豆炖牛腩，鸡肉套餐和补充维生素的水果罐头，光是类型就有黄桃橘子和牛油果，厨房已经长期没用了，但是诸如高档橄榄油之类的烹调品依然没有过期，橱柜推开就是酒柜，洛基完全不懂奢侈品，但他觉得把这一柜子的酒卖出去下辈子基本吃喝不愁了。  
衣柜里有几件驼色的羊毛大衣，毛衣积压在箱底，几顶做工精致的帽子码放在一起。  
他又在主人的卧室床头柜里发现了几个医药箱，这是最重要的，里面有一些市场禁药，甚至昂贵到有价无市的抗生素，洛基知道这玩意儿，听说只有军方有，修道院里也可能有，现在还只能从活生物体内提取，等质量的黄金都买不到。  
洛基知道，没有这种药他就会渐渐死于感染，没人会去帮助一个被打断了肋骨的流浪汉，他只能像狗一样死；而现在他坐在这间房间里，药物，美酒，食物，以前这些从未想过的事物像是刚刚落下的雪花一样，纷至沓来。  
两分钟后，洛基下楼的时候看见了一张完好的储蓄卡，旁边一张疑似写着密码的纸条，以及欠的电费单。他已经毫不惊讶这位神经粗得像筷子一样的主人会落下什么了。  
洛基在衣柜里随便挑了件大衣，主人的身材很高大，洛基穿起来过于宽松了，那些本来应该被虎背熊腰和肌肉撑起来的布料紧贴着的洛基的皮肤，倒是遮住了那些触目惊心的伤疤。  
主人的车摆在楼下，银灰色，洛基只能说样子不错，经济还没有太过萧条之前洛基学过一段时间的开车，车门根本没有锁，只是虚掩起来，钥匙压在主驾驶座的坐垫下。  
洛基开到银行门口，把储蓄卡插到取款机里，心里默念着之前纸条上的一串数字，用手指缓缓地认出它们，两三秒钟之后，取款机上出现一小团0组成的黑色阴影，首位数字洛基记不得了，他只知道他像个学龄前的儿童一样，个，十，百，千，万，十万……就这样数了两三遍才确定这个数字。  
当天晚上，洛基取了几万英镑出来，走到阴影里，从那帮贩毒者手里买了最高档的大麻和可卡因，拿着一瓶他所能买到的最贵的酒，在大街上，一边咬破口里的胶囊，一边往自己的胃里灌酒，他只要见到一个人就冲上去抱抱他们，人们觉得他疯了，或者是做生意失败了，女士们踩着高跟鞋躲开，男人们干脆把他推翻。  
洛基打着酒嗝回到房子里，喘息着，一片璀璨的灯光下，无声的大笑起来，那件高档的只适合干洗的羊绒大衣被泼的全部都是酒，皱巴巴的，看起来已经报废了，洛基把衣服脱下来扔了，摇摇晃晃的走到浴室里，脱掉沾着血的衬衣，打开了昂贵的恒温花洒。  
一切的故事起源于这个瞬间。  
房子的主人托尔还在遥远的大洋彼岸，作为精英的蜂鸟特工，他两天内就荡平了一个毒枭的老巢，任务着实有些无聊了，比他在东南亚见到的那些家伙差远了。  
而现在这位标准的美国大兵式的特工讨厌穿成这副精英败类的样子，他一枪轰掉了一个喋喋不休的毒贩的脑袋，血浆全部溅到旁边站着的托尼身上。  
“妈的！”他的同伴事实上是有点小洁癖的，托尔再托尼崩溃之前扯掉了自己的领带，以防自己的同伙上来揍人，而他却被领带勒得毫无还手之力。  
最后他俩还是一起登上了总部的私人飞机，托尔带上耳塞打开自己的终端，他不太会用这个小型的科技结晶，这玩意无时无刻不在用复杂的操作在嘲讽他，彻底的把他比成一只猩猩。但是看看自家的监控还是可以做到的，打开的一瞬间，映入眼帘的是被拆开的军用罐头。  
嗯？他不记得自己有打开过。  
托尔继续把监控范围挪到客厅，一眼看到了他那件从德国带回来的手工羊毛大衣，他花了大概五秒钟才认出来。  
“操，”托尔下意识的骂出声，这才后知后觉的回想起来自己没有锁门，他太过于相信社区的安保了，他划了划手指，监控直接转到了浴室。  
这回他彻底失语了。  
一个赤身裸体的男人正在用他的浴室来洗澡。  
他不怎么反感。  
甚至想上手摸一摸线条明晰的马甲线和紧绷的小腿曲线。  
托尔喉咙都在发干，这样一具紧绷的男性躯体太过于挑战他的理智了，比例完美，恰到好处的疤痕，宽肩窄臀，皮肤上流转着冷峻的大理石般的光泽，小腹上凝固着红肿的淤血，这嚣张的小贼背对着他，浑圆的臀微微晃动，从他身体上滑下来的每一滴水珠像是高射速的离子炮把托尔轰击到茫然失措。  
托尔一直觉得自己喜欢强悍的肌肉和鼓胀的线条，这种娘娘腔的身材他怎么都不会看上眼的，现在他尝到了抽自己巴掌的滋味，他的眼珠子几乎要粘在沐浴的人的身上，最后伴随着托尔一声吞口水的声音，托尼终于忍不住了。  
“你他妈别在飞机上看片！”托尼掀开他的耳机，托尔这才发现直升机上大部分人都在看着他笑。  
“傻子才会干那种事情！”托尔义正言辞的为自己辩解，双手不自觉的护住了终端，紧接着，他感到鼻子一热，两道热流丝毫不顾及主人的面子，带着一泻千里的气势冲了出来。  
托尼用手扶住额头，长叹一声：“那你终于学会包养男人了？”  
托尔手忙脚乱的擦干净鼻子，舌头好像打了结：“什么东西，我没有，我要去上个厕所。”  
他跨步走出去，快要走到最后一个座位之后，又折返回来，带上了他最讨厌的终端。  
在托尼审视的目光下，他用最快的速度跳进了厕所，把单人间的门锁死，手忙脚乱的推开终端，迫不及待的把镜头调转到浴室。  
浴室里已经空无一人了，托尔一阵心悸，他下意识的以为小贼已经察觉了这个，他把镜头挪到盥洗台，自己挂在架子上的浴巾不见了，地上有两团湿乎乎的脚印。  
似乎只是洗完出去了。托尔想，镜头继续往外挪，进而接近、接近、再接近，卡死在一个奇妙的角度。  
小贼裹着他的浴巾，慢条斯理的系上腰带，走动时露出苍白而瘦削的大腿，脸上铺着一层被热水和雾气熏出来的红晕。  
洛基挪动终端的手指僵硬住了，他傻乎乎的盯着那张脸，被监控的家伙没看镜头，神采奕奕的绿眼睛扫视向别处，只露出白的透明的耳垂和挺翘的鼻梁曲线，他披着托尔常穿的那件浴衣，布料的纤维每时每刻都紧贴着他的每一个毛孔，牢牢的包裹他浑圆的臀部和有力的细腰……光是想到这个托尔就硬了。  
托尔迫不及待的扯开腰带，脱掉裤子，一只手握住自己的兄弟开撸，另一只手无比熟练的挪动着镜头，就好像拿的不是他最讨厌的终端，而是一把毫无技术含量的遥控器一样，镜头突然一转，托尔意识到这家伙坐到了自己的床上，双腿并拢，整个人毫无防备的平躺下去，隔着浴巾都能看到胸膛和肌肉的曲线。  
从大腿到小腿，从脚踝到足根，每一寸都完美的让人失语。托尔喘着粗气，计算着回家的日子，本来的行程是五六天的样子，总部希望让他们好好玩一玩放松，但是如果去掉这一毫无意义的旅行，订上最早的航班，他两三天就能回到家逮住这小贼，马上他就不用像现在这样盯着摄像头像个变态一样的自慰。  
托尔盯着熟睡的人，洛基不是那种会好好盖被子的人，这反而便宜了托尔，顺着下巴看过去，托尔能轻易的看到他随着呼吸起伏脖颈，包括上面一清二楚的青筋，托尔心中涌起一股强烈的欲望，他真想上去舔一舔，只要他能压住洛基毫无防备的腰，就能随意的舐舔他身上每一个部位：脖子，乳头，小腹的线条，白皙的双腿，咬一口他柔软的屁股……哪一个部位都可以。  
托尔不是童贞教士，他在世界各地：荷兰，比利时，法国，德国都有一定房产，凭着这些他和很多男人勾勾搭搭，有些甚至是漂亮的，纤细的气质忧郁的贵族，但所有人都没有现在这样让他感觉到一股肝脏快要炸开的，无所适从的焦灼感。  
他翻来覆去的转动镜头，贪婪的从每一个角度观察，突如其来的小贼每一个翻身都让他屏息，每一个类似要醒来的动作都让他颤抖，一直到三个小时的航程完成，托尔终于擦干自己的手指，他一下飞机就对着托尼说：“最近飞回伦敦的航班有吗，越快越好”他又想了想，觉得事不宜迟：“不然把你的私人飞机借给我也行。”


End file.
